Un nuevo legado
by Drazharm
Summary: Cómo se conocieron el mejor amigo de la jefa de una hermandad y la misma jefa... ¿Y si le añadimos sus historias? A ver qué sale...


**La senda de la diosa es oscura y solitaria**

_Corría._

_Corría tan veloz como un diente de sable para atrapar a su presa en fuga, aunque ésta vez la presa lo era él._

_Las desgastadas y maltrechas botas de cuero oscurecido pisoteaban las baldosas y la madera de los puentes de la ciudad de Darnassus, mientras una jauría de mercaderes enfurecidos lo perseguían con todo tipo de utensilios en la mano, desde rodillos de panadería, hasta cuchillos._

_El elfo de la noche, alto, fornido, de pelo largo y azul claro, bastante raro en la mayoría de las personas de su raza, acompañado de una perilla del mismo color y unos ojos resplandecientes, como todos los de sus "hermanos", aunque éstos eran de un resplandor verde, casi esmeralda claro, llevaba una barra de pan bajo el brazo, mientras oía maldiciones e insultos hacia él y su ascendencia. Las piernas le tiraban y la cabeza le dolía por tantísimo ruido, mientras se abría paso entre las multitudes de elfos y elfas nocturnos, algunos apartándose con agilidad para que no los atropellase, mientras otros se limitaban a ser apartados por él o por los mercaderes._

_Siguió corriendo como un animal, mientras algunas personas lo miraban con desprecio, aunque otras, con cierta ¿admiración? Al verlo correr con toda aquella tropa detrás de él y no detenerse en ningún momento ni mirar atrás a ver a cuánta distancia los separaban._

_Llegaron al distrito del templo, en donde Terass, el joven elfo, tropezó con otra elfa y la derribó por causa de aquella carrera. Era alta y esbelta, como todas las elfas, aunque su belleza superaba a muchas de ellas. Iba embutida en una cota de mallas y placas, mientras un arco cruzaba su torso desde el hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de la cadera y una espada larga adornaba su cinto. Los mercaderes ya estaban a menos distancia de ellos, y ambos elfos pudieron oír:_

_-¡Tiene una cómplice! ¡A por ella!-Inmediatamente, y por puro acto reflejo, el ladronzuelo cogió a la muchacha por la mano y ambos emprendieron una frenética carrera hasta que salieron de la ciudad. _

_Pensaban que los habían despistado, pero Terass sabía que no era verdad, que todavía iban detrás de ellos, y no se equivocaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a oír a los mercaderes correr y escupir improperios. _

_La elfa empujó al nocturno hacia los arbustos y a continuación saltó ella a un lado, ocultándose como una maestra de la infiltración._

_Al rato, los comerciantes volvieron dentro de la ciudad, vacilantes de estar seguros de que esos dos elfos se habían perdido en la isla._

_Al fin se atrevieron a levantarse y a respirar de nuevo. Terass cogió un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca, indiferente a todo lo ocurrido._

_-En vaya lío me has metido.-Reprochó la elfa.-Ahora van a pensar que soy cómplice tuya y…_

_-Para el carro, que yo también estoy metido en este lío, y no por gusto, ¿Crees que me gusta robar?_

_-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-Preguntó alterada_

_-No tengo otro método para vivir-Se tocó con fuerza varias veces la sien, como diciéndole "Estás loca"_

_-Menos humos caperucita…-Dijo ella aguantándose las ganas de tirarse al cuello del ladrón y estrangularlo.-¿Pero cómo es que no tienes otra manera para vivir?_

_-Por que no tengo. Sencillamente, no tengo otra manera, desde que salí del Teldrassil de mi entrenamiento como cazador, no puedo vivir de otra manera que robando, por que me echaron de allí antes de tiempo, sin armas y con mis ropas de entrenamiento.-Se tocó los desgastados y remendados bordes del chaleco con lástima, señalando los demacrados restos de lo que parecían las marcas de un tinte verde._

_-¿Cazador?-Preguntó. Parecía que se le había pasado el enfado como por arte de magia. Por los ojos de la hermosa muchacha pasó una centella de esperanza._

_-Sí.-Respondió dándole otro mordisco a la barra de pan. Era un sabor que disfrutaba con todas las fuerzas, no podía comer todos los días, y que pudiese robar una barra de pan entera, era de agradecer.-Pero como puedes ver, no tengo armas y me veo reducido a comer de lo que robo, y no siempre soy capaz.-La elfa no siguió la conversación, sino que se limitó a decir mientras salía de los arbustos:_

_-Vente._

_-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pretendes, entregarme? ¡Me van a matar! Y tanto lío por una barra de pan…_

_-No te voy a entregar.-Contestó con rapidez.-Tú sígueme, todo se arreglará.-Terass negó con la cabeza._

_-Ni de broma._

_-Vente…-Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con fuerza hasta las puertas, aunque a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del joven, ella era más fuerte. Finalmente se resignó a lo que le quedaba.-Quiero pedirte perdón.-Dijo la elfa finalmente, cuando cruzaron las puertas franqueadas por las centinelas._

_-¿Perdón por?-Preguntó Terass extrañado por la repentina disculpa._

_-Por mi actitud.-Terass ni respondió ni gesticuló, sencillamente, estaba sin palabras.-Es que ando muy estresada con eso de la hermandad y…_

_-Espera, espera, espera, tenías motivos para enfadarte conmigo y todo eso, pero… ¿Hermandad? ¿Enfadada por culpa de una hermandad? ¿Cómo me como eso?_

_-Déjalo…-Dijo moviendo la mano hacia ambos lados de la cara sonriendo y quitándole importancia al asunto.-Para remedirme, pídeme lo que quieras que esté dentro de mis posibilidades._

_¿Que le pida lo que quisiese? ¿Y qué le pediría? No tenía nada claro si ella le estaba insinuando que se uniese a la hermandad o si le estaba diciendo sinceramente que le pidiese cualquier cosa._

_Por la mente del elfo pasaron mil y un pensamientos, desde pedirle dinero, hasta pedirle que le diese una montura, aunque finalmente se decantó por la opción que podía ser el punto intermedio entre lo uno y lo otro._

_-Tres cosas.-Sonrió de medio lado.-Tu nombre, un arco y sus correspondientes flechas.-La elfa se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta. Ella pensaba que iba a pedirle algo más, aunque se quedó satisfecha con eso._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, rió de medio lado y dijo:_

_-Está bien, aunque a cambio también tendrás que hacerme tú un favor.-Sacó la lengua-Vas a tener que decirme tu nombre y unirte a la hermandad.-Terass volvió a sonreír, divertido._

_-Mi nombre es Terass._

_-El mío Yoru.-Dijo ella con una mano en la cadera._

_-Y… Bueno, vale, me uniré, pero… quiero tener libertad de movimientos._

_-Mientras no vuelvas a robar…-Dijo bromeando._

_-Entonces me uno.-Asintió mientras dos mechones de pelo de la parte frontal del cabello le caían por delante de los ojos. Yoru sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció y fue cambiada por una expresión de preocupación._

_-No digas más, tengo a los mercaderes detrás de mí, ¿verdad?-Yoru asintió._

_-A correr entonces.-El elfo echó a correr, aunque ella le cogió por el cuello del chaleco de cuero._

_-De eso nada, voy a arreglar esto.-Terass volvió a dimitir en su intento de escapar, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba. Yoru lo soltó y se fue a hablar con los codiciosos mercaderes._

_Estuvieron varios minutos hablando, hubieron momentos en los que Terass pensaba que iban a pelearse, aunque Yoru finalmente se dio la vuelta y los mercaderes se dieron la vuelta, marchándose._

_-Arreglado.-Terass enarcó una ceja y preguntó:_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Razones de peso.-Contestó mientras se palpaba la espada larga, sin dejarle terminar.-Ahora, a la posada.-Terminó sonriendo. Terass se negó._

_-De eso nada, ni de broma voy a dormir en una posada._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Llevo toda mi vida durmiendo en la calle, si me voy a una maldita posada, no voy a pegar ojo ni de broma.-Yoru lo miró confusa._

_-Pues hazme este otro favor, que antes sólo te pedí el segundo.-Terass se resignó y frunció el ceño._

_-Está bien…-Resopló y la siguió hasta que llegaron a la posada._

_-Eliges tú.-Ordenó sonriendo._

_-Vale, pero si cojo una cara e incómoda, culpa tuya._

_-Vale, vale.-Hablaron con el posadero, quien les condujo al piso superior, un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, la mayoría con la puerta abierta._

_-Ésta.-Se decantó el cazador al final señalando la del final del pasillo. Dos camas, espaciosa, y un biombo para cambiarse. _

_Yoru bajó y pagó el dinero que costaba la habitación. A continuación, entraron._

_Terass se quitó el chaleco y lo tiró encima de la cama, dejando como vestimenta una camisa de lino sucia y maltrecha, prácticamente hecha jirones. Yoru se fue detrás del biombo y se cambió, saliendo finalmente con un camisón negro holgado._

_-Ah, qué gusto da poder quitarme la armadura._

_-Yo prefiero la armadura a tener esta mierda de prendas.-Contestó él mientras agitaba el desgarrado chaleco. Yoru se tumbó en su cama._

_-Al menos no te pesa como un mundo encima._

_-No, pero tengo que remendarlas cada dos por tres.-Dijo, y se tumbó sobre las tablas de madera del suelo._

_-Mira que eres testarudo…_

_-No me dijiste dónde tenia que dormir, así que…-Contestó riendo. Siguieron hablando un buen rato, demostrando ser perfectamente sociables y dándose cuenta de que tenían bastante en común, cogiendo confianza el uno en el otro, manteniendo una conversación agradable y entretenida, hasta que Yoru empezó a contar su historia. El principio no parecía afectarle, aunque llegó un punto, en el que las lágrimas le empañaron sus ojos. _

_Por lo visto, era una muchacha huérfana, aunque a diferencia de Terass, fue criada en el interior del templo, en donde conoció a la que sería como su hermana, aunque finalmente, corrieron caminos diferentes._

_Tras terminar su entrenamiento como cazadora, conoció a la que sería su mejor amiga, un diente de sable. Hablaba de su mascota como si fuese su hermana, o su hija, incluso._

_Cuando ésta desapareció, ella se sumió en una gran depresión. Mientras lo contaba, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la elfa. Terass permanecía con el rostro inexpresivo, serio, aunque por dentro le dolía que ella, a pesar de no conocerla casi nada, estuviese llorando. Al fin terminó su relato, y Terass tuvo que empezar el suyo, a petición de ella, aunque lo hizo de buena gana._

_-Te aviso que mi historia es muy distinta a la tuya, y a la de tantos cazadores… Me abandonaron en la entrada del templo y estuve viviendo allí hasta los cinco años. Entonces, me echaron a patadas por que no tenía dotes ni para la magia ni para la servidumbre a Elune. Estuve otros cinco años viviendo como podía, sin comer demasiadas veces, durmiendo en los establos con los dientes de sable o bajo los puentes, a veces, incluso en la calle misma. Al fin llegué a los veinte años de los doscientos noventa y siete que tengo ahora, y con ello, me mandaron al Teldrassil, a ver si podía aprender algo._

_Nada. Me tocó el peor instructor de toda la isla, y posiblemente de toda la alianza, no hacía más que mandarme limpiar el suelo, ni me daba de comer, ni me enseñaba una triste técnica, es más, si conseguí esa ropa, fue por la bondad de una guerrera que había allí.-Suspiró y prosiguió.-Entonces, me fui. Me echaron a los cien años de mi entrenamiento, sencillamente. Me volví a Darnassus y así he acabado, como me ves ahora. Nunca he conocido la compañía amiga._

_-Pues duele más tener la compañía y perderla a no tenerla.-Dijo ella sentada en la cama._

_-Pues no me permitas perderla.-Contestó el elfo. Yoru se volvió a acostar._

_-Ahora duerme…_

_-¿Y mi arco?-Se acordó repentinamente._

_-Te lo daré, tranquilo… Ahora duerme.-Bostezó y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida en menos de unos minutos. Terass se quedó reflexionando unos minutos mirando fijamente el techo, hasta que se quedó dormido._

_En medio de la noche, Yoru se despertó. Se vistió de nuevo y dejó su arco junto a un carcaj de flechas sobre la cama de Terass, además de una bolsita con dinero._

_Saltó por la ventana con la agilidad y la ligereza de un leopardo y silenciosa como una pantera a pesar de las cotas de mallas, tal y como hacen los verdaderos cazadores._

_Se perdió entre las sombras de los árboles mientras decía con una sonrisa en los labios:_

_-Buena suerte, Terass._


End file.
